


Welcome Home

by fortheloveofwaffles



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Marvel - Freeform, agneswandavision, wandamaximoff, wandavision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofwaffles/pseuds/fortheloveofwaffles
Summary: Wanda sits down to tell Tommy and Billy about her relationship with Agnes.
Relationships: Agnes (WandaVision) & Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> requested by a very kind person who gave me such a nice feedback :) enjoy!

Wanda prepared the breakfast table while the twins were still asleep and Agnes cleaned herself up. Last night had been amazing. Wanda learned that Agnes was actually a cuddler, who would have thought. Today was the day. The day Wanda would tell the twins about Agnes and how she was gonna be a part of their lives now. She wasn't nervous, the twins love Agnes, and soon, they would love her even more, there's no reason to be nervous. 

"Mom! Are you making pancakes?" Tommy asked excitedly. 

"Yes I am honey, they'll be ready in a few minutes" Wanda smiled, flipping a pancake. 

"Mom?" Tommy said. 

"Yes?" 

"Did Aunt Agnes sleep here last night?" 

Wanda paused before replying. "Yes, she did" Wanda replied gently. 

"Like, on your bed... with you?" 

"No, not on my bed with me sweetie, Agnes insisted on sleeping on the couch, she said she didn't mind" Wanda lied, her heart racing fast. 

"Oh" Tommy turned the television on to watch his favorite cartoon. 

"Go wake up your brother please" Wanda said. 

Tommy nodded and ran off to their bedroom. 

A few minutes had passed and both twins were awake. Wanda had set all the things on the table. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, fruits, and just a casual American orange juice. 

"Mom, when can we eat?" Billy asked, groaning in hunger. 

"Just a few more minutes sweetie, Agnes will be here soon" Wanda bit her nails. The thought of Agnes not coming anymore started to make her worry. 

A knock came from the door and a smile grew on Wanda's face. 

"You came!" Wanda said cheerfully, opening the door. 

"Of course I did" Agnes smiled. 

"Come on in, breakfast is ready" 

"Well, hello boys!" Agnes jumped in surprise as the boys went running to hug her. 

"Aunt Agnes!" The twins said together. 

"Billy, Tommy, you guys just keep growing!" Agnes said. 

The twins giggled, making their way to the table to start eating. 

"Shall we start eating?" Wanda asked, noticing the twins already with their mouths full with pancakes. 

"Boys! Manners" Wanda said sweetly. 

"Sorry, Mom" They said with their mouths full. 

Wanda sighed quietly giggling to herself. 

They were now at the table enjoying the delicious breakfast made by Wanda. The twins ate in silence, looking at Wanda and Agnes a few times. Wanda could tell Agnes was nervous, and she wished she could tell her not to be. 

"Well, could I be a professional chef?" Wanda asked. 

"Definitely" Billy answered and Tommy nodded. 

"You really proved yourself, Wanda, this is delicious" Agnes wiped her mouth with a napkin. 

"Thank you" Wanda smiled. 

"Boys, Mommy wants to talk to you guys about something" Wanda cleared her throat before continuing. 

The twins stopped chewing and focused their attention on Wanda. It was time, Wanda thought. Agnes watched Wanda closely, waiting for a word to come out of her mouth. A word that could change how the twins felt about Agnes in a quick second. 

"As you know, your Dad left, and hasn't come back in days. I don't know how he is, but wherever he is, I hope he's doing well" Wanda paused, taking a deep breath. 

Under the table, Agnes placed her hand on top of Wanda's. Feeling Agnes' hand made Wanda calmer and allowed her to continue. 

"Your Dad and I don't feel the way we used to when we first started dating" Wanda continued. 

"You don't love each other anymore?" Tommy asked with a sad face. 

"Oh, sweetie, of course we love each other-just not the same way we used to anymore. So I think that it's time him and I move on, and maybe even find someone else to love" Wanda explained. 

"But would we see Dad again?" Billy asked. 

"Always, Billy, whenever you want. Your dad loves you both so much, and he's always thinking about you guys" Wanda smiled, feeling tears form on her eyes. 

"Mommy, are you crying?"

"No, sweetie, Mommy is just a little emotional today" Wanda sniffled quietly. 

"Wanda, we don't have to do this" Agnes whispered, staring inside Wanda's big green eyes. 

"I'm fine, I can do this" Wanda replied softly. 

"So, Agnes and I... we started to connect, a connection I only ever had with your father" Wanda persisted. 

"Like, lovers connection?" Tommy asked. 

"Yes, lovers connection. We feel a way about each other, something people more than friends feel" Wanda explained in simple words, giving some time for the twins to understand. 

"That's cool with me" Billy said. 

"It is?" Wanda's eyes glowed with happiness. 

"Everytime you're with Aunt Agnes you look happier than ever, so if she's the person that makes you feel this way, then we're cool with it" Billy smiled, grabbing a toast and putting it in his mouth all at once. 

"I agree with Billy, you always look happy when Aunt Agnes is around, she seems to make you happy" Tommy added. 

Agnes stared at the twins, speechless, with a heart full of love and joy. She had never been treated with this much love ever before, and it felt amazing to be so loved, specially by the woman she was falling in love so deeply with. 

"You guys, this makes me so happy, knowing that you guys are okay with it, it will always be the most important thing" Agnes' voice was soft. 

The twins blushed, a smile growing on their faces. 

"Can we go watch tv now Mom?" Tommy asked. 

"Not before my morning kisses" Wanda said pulling the twins' arms closer. 

"Ahhh!" Billy yelled as Wanda planted gentle kisses on this cheek. 

"Come here, Tommy" Wanda giggled, pulling Tommy in and doing the same to him. 

Agnes watched as the twins laughed while Wanda filled them with kisses, smiling hard. It was the most precious thing Agnes had ever seen. The amount of love and affection Wanda had for the twins only made Agnes love her even more. 

"I'll let you go now" Wanda let go of the twins and they ran to the couch, putting on the cartoon they watched daily.

"I'm just gonna do the dishes now" Wanda got up from the chair and made her way to the sink. She felt a hand on her waist, and instantly knew it was Agnes.

"You're such a good mother" Agnes whispered on Wanda's ear, sending shivers through Wanda's body. 

"I just love them so much, I'd do anything to see them happy" Wanda smiled at the image of Billy and Tommy sitting on the couch, laughing. 

"And they love you so much- and I- well, I love you" Agnes said softly. 

"Agnes-" Wanda replaced her words with a passionate deep kiss. She didn't care if the twins were watching, what was most important to her at the moment was showing Agnes just how much she loved her.

"Welcome home" Wanda whispered.


End file.
